1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to surgical instruments having interchangeable micro tips.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments are widely used by surgeons. Electrosurgery involves application of high-frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate, cauterize or seal tissue.
The basic purpose of both monopolar and bipolar electrosurgery is to produce heat to achieve the desired tissue/clinical effect. In monopolar electrosurgery, devices use an instrument with a single, active electrode to deliver energy from an electrosurgical generator to tissue, and a patient return electrode or pad that is attached externally to the patient (e.g., a plate positioned on the patient's thigh or back) as the means to complete the electrical circuit between the electrosurgical generator and the patient. When the electrosurgical energy is applied, the energy travels from the active electrode, to the surgical site, through the patient and to the return electrode.
In bipolar electrosurgery, the electrosurgical device includes two electrodes that are located in proximity to one another for the application of current between their surfaces. Bipolar electrosurgical current travels from one electrode, through the intervening tissue to the other electrode to complete the electrical circuit. Bipolar electrosurgical instruments utilize two generally opposing electrodes that are both electrically coupled to an electrosurgical generator. Each electrode is charged to a different electric potential.
By utilizing an electrosurgical instrument, a surgeon can use electrosurgical energy to cauterize, coagulate/desiccate, cut tissue, and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding by controlling the intensity, frequency, and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied to the tissue.
Some electrosurgical instruments include a fixed probe which delivers electrosurgical energy in a manner determined by the shape of the fixed probe. During a surgical procedure with such an electrosurgical instrument, the electrosurgical instrument is manipulated within a surgical site to position the fixed probe adjacent targeted tissue. Alternatively, another instrument may be used to draw targeted tissue to the fixed probe. In addition, the electrosurgical instrument may be removed from a surgical site to change the tip and thus, the shape of the fixed probe and the manner of the delivery of electrosurgical energy.
There is a need for electrosurgical instruments that include a probe which may vary in shape without being removed from a surgical site. In addition, there is a need for electrosurgical instruments that may draw targeted tissue towards a fixed probe without an additional surgical instrument.